


Memory, All alone in the moonlight, I can smile happy your days

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Repressed Memories, shapeshifting au of overdrugs mayhem
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Morrison si ricorda di quando era felice con Reyes e di uno dei loro rapporti.





	

Morrison guardava l’alba spuntare all’orizzonte, mentre si beava dell’aria fresca nella notte che li stava lasciando. Gli altri erano ancora tutti addormentati, ed era un bene, perché non voleva farli preoccupare… siccome lo aveva sognato di nuovo. 

Era da un po’ che succedeva, sognava mani robuste, denti giocosi sul suo collo, un respiro pesante… Morrison chiuse gli occhi, perdendosi in quel sogno che assomigliava davvero tanto ad un ricordo. Quando lui c’era ancora, quando lui lo voleva ancora. Si passò la mano sul segno del morso che ormai era quasi sparito, con il cuore infilzato su un ago di nostalgia.   
Si sedette a terra, appoggiandosi ad una roccia e facendosi cullare da quelle sensazioni. Voleva soltanto pensare a cose belle… tristi ma belle. 

Come quella volta… non una in particolare, ma una specie di mescolanza tra le varie occasioni quando avevano fatto l’amore. Reyes era sempre irruente, focoso e soprattutto mordace. Come quella volta che Morrison si era lasciato trascinare in una battuta di caccia solo tra loro due, ma dopo un paio di chilometri, si era trovato a terra, in forma umana, con l’alpha che gli teneva le mani una sul petto e una sulla guancia mentre lo baciava rude, infilandogli la lingua tra le labbra e strofinando il proprio inguine contro quello del leone beta. 

“Morri, fatti scopare, ho bisogno di farlo…”   
Reyes non implorava mai, ma solo a sfiorare in mezzo alle sue gambe, Morrison poteva sentire quanto fosse duro, allora gli sorrise, ricambiando i baci e infilandogli le mani sotto la maglietta. Quella era una risposta più che sufficiente per Reyes, che cominciò immediatamente a spogliarlo, e spogliarsi di conseguenza, finendo per afferrare insieme i loro membri tesi, massaggiandoli con forza. 

Morrison cercò di calmarlo un attimo con un altro delizioso bacio, portando entrambe le braccia intorno al suo collo, tecnica che funzionò alla perfezione, lasciando l’alpha quasi senza fiato mentre leccava e mordicchiava il collo e la spalla del suo compagno. Le sue calde labbra arrivarono ad uno dei suoi capezzoli, che succhiarono e stimolarono, facendo uscire dalla gola di Morrison tanti dolci gemiti, proprio quelli che Reyes voleva sentire.   
Il suo viaggio con la bocca scese più in basso, lasciò un vistoso succhiotto sulla pancia del biondo e poi arrivò fino al membro, teso e ormai gocciolante. 

“Sembra che qui non sono l’unico a voler scopare, Morri… senti quanto sei duro… mi desideri?”   
Gli chiese dandogli un morsetto su una coscia, facendolo sobbalzare. Ormai il biondo si era completamente sciolto tra le mani e la bocca del suo amante, ed allargò le gambe in segno di sottomissione. 

“Si… Ti desidero tanto Reyes…”   
Allora l’alpha si sollevò, guardandolo negli occhi e sogghignando. 

“è quello che volevo sentire…”   
Bisbigliò prima di iniziare a stimolarlo sull’apertura con le dita, facendo dei leggeri circoli con la punta del polpastrello per stimolarlo a farlo entrare, il tutto mentre leccava e succhiava il lobo dell’orecchio di Morrison, sapendo quanto fosse sensibile in quel punto. 

Non gli ci volle molto per sentire il beta ansimare e sospirare, muovendo il sedere alla ricerca di una frizione maggiore, cosa che Reyes sembrava volergli negare, almeno per un pochino. La verità era che si divertiva a vederlo così, sudato, ansante, con gli occhi rossi e lucidi dalla voglia… Però anche lui aveva dei limiti. Smise di prepararlo e si posizionò tra le sue gambe, fermandosi per un secondo a guardare quei bellissimi occhi azzurro cielo.   
Morrison notò che lo stava guardando e divenne ancora un po’ più rosso, sorridendogli. 

“Cosa… cosa guardi?” 

Reyes sollevò una mano per accarezzargli appena la guancia con due dita, ricambiando il sorriso. 

“Guardo te amore mio… guardo te…”   
Il beta sospirò un secondo, posando la mano su quella del suo amato, come per mantenerla contro il proprio viso, e allora in quel momento l’alpha decise di penetrarlo, entrando lentamente dentro di lui e chiudendo i denti sul suo collo, marchiandolo. 

Gli leccò il sangue che usciva dalla ferita, e poi gli leccò le lacrime che gli uscivano dagli occhi, cominciando a muoversi, spingendo forte nei punti sensibili del suo amato, tenendo le braccia intorno alla sua testa, come se lo stesse trattenendo in una gabbia.   
Dopo qualche secondo, Morrison lo baciò sulle labbra, tenendogli una mano dietro la nuca, gustando il sapore del proprio sangue e lacrime, e intrecciando le gambe intorno alla vita di Reyes. 

Il terreno duro gli feriva la schiena, ma non importava… adesso era concentrato solo in quel momento, in quel meraviglioso amplesso che voleva dire così tanto dell’amore tra di loro.   
Il primo a raggiungere l’orgasmo fu proprio Morrison, ansimando e stringendosi a Reyes, chiamando il suo nome e sporcando entrambi di seme bianco. 

Una vista del genere tolse ogni singolo freno inibitorio al possente alpha, che si mise a fotterlo letteralmente nel terreno, notando con vago orgoglio che i suoi movimenti secchi avevano fatto scavare al corpo di Morrison una piccola fossa, allora le spinte divennero più dure, meno calcolate, una forza animale unica e destinata al ricercare il proprio piacere. Quando arrivò al suo orgasmo, chiuse ancora i denti sul marchio che aveva fatto a Morrison, rinnovandolo e facendo uscire ancora un po’ di sangue. Schizzò tutto il suo seme dentro il beta, e dopo averlo morso lo baciò, tenendogli il viso tra le mani, succhiandogli la vita da quanta foga poneva in quella dimostrazione di affetto e amore. 

“Ti amo…”   
Bisbigliò allora Morrison, sentendo la lingua ruvida di Reyes leccargli ancora le guance dalle lacrime. 

“Lo so.” 

Fu la risposta dell’alpha, che, soddisfatto, decise di godersi il calore del proprio amante ancora per un po’, restando dentro di lui. 

Fu in quel momento che Morrison si risvegliò da quella memoria, con il sole già alto che lo accecava e le voci dei membri del suo clan che echeggiavano poco lontano da lui. Era finito il momento di crogiolarsi nei ricordi. Adesso era l’ora di darsi da fare.


End file.
